


过江之鲫

by yilimiliyi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yilimiliyi/pseuds/yilimiliyi
Summary: 勋鹿写的是分开后彼此惦念可却怀有心结的两个人能不能最终重新在一起BGM:《不存在的情人》





	过江之鲫

CH1 

立春之后冬日的步子越拖越慢，春天偏偏姗姗来迟。

中午吃了餐饭，回办公室的路上组里的两个小女生说起今年还迟迟没有下过一点儿雪呢，便回过头来好奇地问信步跟在后头的鹿晗，听说你老家是北方的？

鹿晗笑着应是，紧了紧大衣衣领，他笑着说，不过我不耐寒，所以来了这儿被湿冷的环境逼得更加怕冷了。

“不下雪倒好，下了估计得更冷，”她们这么嘀咕着，“可还是想看雪，情人节快到了。”

鹿晗看了眼表，竟然日子已经过到了2月10号。

想不到下午没写多久文件，办公室里就骚动起来，透过帘子往外面一看，已经纷纷扬扬地飘起了雪粒。

鹿晗掏了从刚才开始就不停在震的手机，大学同学们建的那个小群已经讨论得热火朝天，前几天他们说今天要在离学校不远的那个商业城里聚会吃火锅，下午先聚头去打几个钟头台球。

他们兴致勃勃地讨论着谁已经到了，谁回复还在路上，定了哪一家，有哪些女生也会来，鹿晗默默地潜水看完聊天记录。不无感叹不无怀念地敲下，“你们好好玩儿，对了你们怎么都没惊讶今儿个居然下雪了，哈哈。”

按下发送键的几乎同时，手机震了一震，他说的话底下迅速接上了一条新消息，“啊呀同志们呐！一会儿吴世勋也要来！”

然后他的那一条今日雨雪的消息就被冲到了很远的地方，淹没在了一堆表情符号和“花擦真是难得了”，“来不了太可惜啦”，“这家伙回国也不带通知一声的”之中。

他们一定都看到了鹿晗的这句话，只是被新的喜悦盖了过去。

人就是这样，不可能做到面面俱到。鹿晗笑了笑，心说，也是，这不咸不淡的琐碎哪儿有人家回归的消息来得劲爆。

况且。

他点开陌生头像发来的即时消息，那消息上简简单单问，“今天不来吗？”

人哪儿有那么傻，暂时求不得的，和放在眼前的，当然是选后面那个了。

探头往窗外面一看，被吐槽像头屑那样小家子气的雪粒，不知何时已经发展到了真正晶莹亮眼大雪片，随着风四散，轻轻巧巧又跌跌撞撞地离开阴沉的天空，去往伞上，树下，车前，人边。

“嗯，有点儿忙。”

他心照不宣地通过了对方发来的验证请求，想了一想，还是客气地补了一句，“原来你回来了。”

鹿晗跟办公室的人说起，家在北方，每年这样的雪不仅落得早，还下得更大，纷纷扬扬有时候能下上好几天，这里的一点点雪，在南方人眼里算是大雪了，可那与他的故乡一比，都是小巫见大巫。

不过那儿的天气，带了地方特有的厚重感，风刮起来有的时候会吹得人脸颊生疼，头像被人狠狠地拍了一般，大风天，那风的力道嵌进人的背脊里，如一只大手箍着他的腰，一直抓着他往前走。

干燥的，生猛的寒冷。

他从上大学起来现在工作生活的这座城市，说是在南边，但纬度也是放在那里，像南方的姑娘一样，怪得摸不透的天气，妖风大雨时常来，空气都是湿漉漉的，反不如利刃一般的北国冬天那样好熬。

那时候，从宿舍到教学楼要在寒风里走二十分钟，距离不远也是不近。大学的课业压力不大，冬天的时候早起上课就更加困难，没点儿动力简直就瘫着不愿挪一下。寝室里开着暖气，外面北风呼呼地刮，有时比皮鞭抽在马背上的声音还响，一记记打在他二楼宿舍紧闭的窗子上。他睡在上铺，手都不愿伸出被子，踹一下床板，问下铺的兄弟老高去不去上课，假如对方也迷迷糊糊说一句不想去，那就一窝人都翘课，死赖在屋里。

可等到实习上班的那年，鹿晗已经可以七点起床慢跑吃早点冲凉，十点前提前来为整间办公室的人开好中央空调了。他到现在也还是怕冷得不行，每年还是会在流感高发期傻乎乎地感几次冒，完全逃不掉，这中间发生了什么，第一次克服惰性自愿早起的那天是出于什么缘由，他其实，本来，是想不起来的了。

但是，正如他现在还是，得在降温天穿上保暖内衣，再把自己裹得密不透风才出门那样，对寒冷的恐惧残留在他的体内像一个习惯，只能暂时用对生活的坚持和上班的责任来勉强压制，那些本以为缺失掉的日记内页，保存在他的内心，只能深埋，不能删除。偏偏有个孽缘，又来让他记起来。

“下了雪会一下变得特别冷，上下班注意室内外温差。”

“呵呵，谢谢。”他回完，烦躁地把手机塞回裤兜，没放进去半分钟又恨恨地拿出来摆在鼠标边。

冻没冻死要你管。

是的。第1811天了。

该死的，竟然记得。

没办法，他用手机设置了倒数日，每天检查日程的时候，都会不小心扫到那个与日俱增的数字。虽然还留在这座城市，这城市又并不是鹿晗的故乡，可实在是没有想到，竟然还会再见面。

认识吴世勋，是在1811天的再一年多前，这么说来，相识已是2000天有余，可以在并不大的年纪中占据方寸之地。

那时大一年级的所有学生需要在暑期提前半月进校报到，开始两周的新生适应周，吴世勋就是在那时出现在鹿晗眼前的。

鹿晗系里的一班一共有58个人，在第一次集体班会的那天满满当当坐了一教室，从门口开始，一个个挨着上台自我介绍。鹿晗坐在比较里面，吴世勋坐在他前面的那一排，所以当他走上前去的时候，鹿晗也不再纠结于埋头在手心写大致的介绍要点，而是默默吐了口气，抬起头来听。

当时吴世勋的目光正在偌大的教室里不安地逡巡，面对各路或欣喜或平淡或怀疑的神色，显得害羞，又没有底气，他第一次认认真真注视了这个个子高高、模样俊朗的男生。

“我叫吴世勋。”他这么说完，捏着粉笔转身去写那三个字，却在第一个口字旁那儿弄折了粉笔，啪嗒掉了一截到黑板槽里，整个人不经意地颤抖了一下。再转过来的时候，面色便微微泛红。他说话有点儿黏糊，这会儿口齿更是不清楚得厉害，鹿晗在底下一声闷笑，结果被台上的吴世勋逮着，眼神委屈得厉害。

这么一出，弄得鹿晗也不好意思起来，面红耳赤地接在他后头上了台。“我来自北京，语文不是特别好，可能话说不漂亮，请大家多多指教。”

他们彼此可能都不会知道，他们当时给对方带来的奇妙感觉，明明很囧，却一瞬间好似让人卸掉一斤担子，变得轻松明媚的感觉。

鹿晗回到位置坐下，吴世勋正转向后面，重将书包挂到自己的椅背上。一双细长的眼睛在鹿晗脸上短暂扫过，鹿晗微笑着低头致礼，他便转过身，双手搁在桌上交叉。

鹿晗盯着他挺直的背脊，抓起笔袋中的一支水笔转了起来，不时地，总会啪地掉到桌上，有时候声音响了一点，吴世勋会微微侧过脸。

玩到后来，鹿晗觉得自己带了点儿故意的成分。

“北京好吗？”班会结束，大家各自起身散开的时候，吴世勋看着抓起包的他，这样问道。

这便是他对鹿晗说的第一句话，那时的鹿晗竟完全是“啊，等到了”的心情。

“什么？”他斜着身子，把耳朵凑近吴世勋的方向。

吴世勋露出羞赧的神色，又重复道，“好玩儿吗，北京？”

“嗯。”鹿晗这样笑的时候，表情很真诚，带着一点儿怀想，“有长城，有天安门，长城很长，天安门很宽广，是一个大气的地方。”

吴世勋噗地笑出声来，递过来一条巧克力，“吃吗？”

鹿晗低头一瞧，巧克力包装上分明贴着一张便利贴，上面写了一串电话号码。

我对他并没有很多兴趣，一开始……算了，还是别狡辩了。

鹿晗打开手机通讯录黑名单，想了一想，把那串从未改变的数字解除了屏蔽。

脑中又是吴世勋宽阔的肩膀和直挺挺的背影。

他不说话的时候那冷冷的样子，与闹哄哄的自己显得格格不入。后来才知道他也是那么活络的人，到了最后，活络得与自己格格不入。

CH2 

傍晚随着雪片飘起了急促的雨点，顶着雨夹雪下班回家的滋味可不好受。

他没想到这个乍暖还寒的冬末晚间，竟然能冷成这样，南方的湿意渗进他的骨髓，冻得他心肝脾肺都在齐齐打哆嗦。

楼宇间的一阵大风直直地吹来，令边走边恍神的他险些折了伞。这么踉跄慌乱地抓着伞柄的当口，他踩进了昏暗路面上的一个水塘，溅起的水猛地打湿了整个脚踝处的裤管。

他想骂脏，张开口连牙齿都颤抖，狼狈不堪。

他这下真的信了，有人曾说你越是想着冷、想着倒霉，它们就更要排着队找你。这么说的时候，对方捏着自己的手，表情俨然是哲学家的派头，好情人的体贴。隔着两层手套他们的体温互相传递，严丝合缝，挡住了穿过指尖的寒风，十指逐渐温暖起来。

而此刻那只手也不见了，黑蒙蒙的天，光线熹微的下班路，只有他摸着黑暗，独自前行，每一步都走得艰难无比。

干。他忍不住骂出了口。

这下真的是，有点寂寞。

在换乘的路上顺便去找了家馆子草草解决了晚饭，公交一路开一路堵，到家的时候已经快要八点。

重新开了流量连上网，小群已经被去了和没去的人的版聊刷得找不到主题和中心，鹿晗不想补，退到主界面，吴世勋的留言也多了好几条，就这么摆在那儿等着他查看。

他发了些类似碎碎念的东西，是那些明明扔在状态和微博里都会有人去回复点赞的话，并不要求有特定的收信对象，但是吴世勋偏偏要把它们全都抛给自己，鹿晗觉得自己像是端了个篮子跟在他后面，一路走一路接他的碎纸团，立场滑稽。

什么“金胖怎么变瘦了”，什么“四眼妹现在略女神”，什么“为什么哥们几个都找到对象了”，你说这都是什么意思。

特别无聊是不是？

好在这聊天软件够人性化，不像国外开发的那些，看完还会给对方标一个可怕的“已读”。鹿晗捏着手机，想不出回复，屏幕也就黑了下去。

吴世勋走的时候根本没什么留恋不是吗？

有时候鹿晗喝闷了酒，也会又生起气来。这厮不过就把自己当成是个保姆货色而已，为什么只有我要上心，又干嘛要为他伤心，划不来。是这人欠我的，他的债太多了，下辈子都还不清了，所以我不讨了，让他滚得远远的最好。

可即便这样他还是……在怀念过去时抱有幻想，即便那其中的美好其实十足微茫。

大学的边上挨着一条很长的河，河道在这一片打了个弯，呈S型，原本是条污染挺严重的河，后来环保部门和学校的研究室合力治污，近几年不仅清澈很多，还能在水里看见一些鱼。河边的风不如江边吹得那么猛，淡淡的清风，配上波澜不惊水光粼粼的宽阔河面，倒也成了学生情侣散步约会的宝地。

沿着河一直走，走得远的时候，绕一圈可以有一个小时。

鹿晗步子闲不住，吴世勋心里定不下来，两人一拍即合，没事干就出校门去那儿暴走，一开始还会尴尬地刻意找些话题，走了没几步就会提议还是去找家店吃吃喝喝吧，日子久了，竟培养出了独特的氛围，肩膀挨着肩膀，不自觉地出同样的脚，跨相近的步长，整条河道走到底，还意犹未尽地觉得不够。人之常情，对于安安静静的闲适时光总是不嫌多。

吴世勋曾问他，想回到什么时候，他心里第一时间就回答，我们永远在河边的日子。

在S型弯道的第二个拐角处有一家装修精致的奶茶铺子，因为开在校园周围，墙上画满了学生族的涂鸦，除了午休和晚饭点之外人都不多。吴世勋第一次路过就看上了那里，他喜甜，而鹿晗虽没那么热爱，倒也陪他进去坐了，装模作样在招牌前看了半天，无奈地发现这店里还真就没有奶茶以外的品种，只好随手指了个香芋味的。点完巧克力奶茶的吴世勋早已经插好吸管，捧着杯子坐在角落里看墙上的涂鸦和便利贴。

两人不说话的时间居多，各自抱着手机玩，刷到一些好玩的信息，就相互分享。

鹿晗初来陌生的城市，他有些恋家，常会想家，可他也不太好意思对旁人说起，就对着吴世勋的时候，能随口念叨几句，吴世勋无法感同身受，自然没什么反应，只是拍拍他的肩膀，或者傻愣愣地把自己的奶茶递给他吮一口。

他这样淡薄的态度也让鹿晗觉得安心，反正他也不需要别人的共鸣或同情。每当那时候，他就觉得他和吴世勋特别了解彼此，这源于他们相处的气场非常和谐，令他生出错觉，以为他们都懂彼此想要的一切。

现在回想起来也就只是一丝苦笑，或许那时候的吴世勋只是时刻不在状态而已。年纪轻轻，并不知道自己所要的、所追求的到底是什么，因为当下与鹿晗一起度过的生活，比起与旁人打交道而言，着实随性又快乐，所以他浑浑噩噩地、本能地享受着。

再回头去追究，方才发现，吴世勋是一个鹿晗没有本事看透的人。

鹿晗浑身一颤，突然感觉有些疲惫。他打算起身，却动弹不得，这才醒悟过来自己这么傻乎乎地呆在只开了一盏廊灯的玄关那儿蹲了那么久。

他捏着手机，拳头拍打着小腿的肌肉，打算等那麻劲过去，这时，一室的寂静被单调沉闷的手机铃声打破。

他看了一眼屏幕，倒也不觉得意外，接起来的动作毫不拖泥带水。

“鹿晗？”吴世勋的声音很冷静，但是吐字时有一些大舌头，好像还是喝多了。

“……你们散了？”

“外面在下雨。”我知道。

“我回来了。”我知道。

“鹿晗……”

“有事吗？”

听筒里有呼啸的风声，外面想必是狂风大作、雨雪飘飘，即便是夜晚，想必也是发灰的天色。那是他经历过的寒冷，却不是“他的”寒冷，他触摸不到电话那一端，那是吴世勋生存的世界，千般万般不同。

“你现在是一个人吗？”

“一开口就问这个是不是有点儿失礼了，我们并没有很亲密吧。”

鹿晗鲜少光火，是一个待人温和的人，可是这会儿声音如寒风吹出的冰刀，冷冷的语调昭示着一丝愠怒。

“……我从美国回来了，以后也都留在这里了。”

鹿晗捏了捏发烫的耳垂，他感到自己仿似智商下降，怎么吴世勋今天晚上说的话，他都听不明白呢？“有什么要求不妨直说吧，我没工夫绕弯，你不说明白我理解不了。”

“我们能出来谈谈吗？我想和你重新开始。”

“最好不必。”

“我知道我们都有点放不下，你还介意对吗？”

“注意一下你的措辞，只有你，不是‘你我’。”

“见一面吧，我有话想说，如果你不答应的话我现在就上楼来。”

鹿晗蓦地撑起身体，因为双腿的酸麻感而露出呲牙咧嘴的痛苦表情，他歪歪斜斜、一小步一小步挪到窗边，吴世勋坐在楼下的马路牙子上。鹿晗紧了紧手机，发现自己出了一手的热汗，心也砰砰直跳，“改天……吧。”他松口。

“好，明天下班我来接你。”

鹿晗并不知道，他此刻黑暗中的面庞是灰白灰白的，黯淡、惊恐，整个人几不可见地在微微颤抖。

“哥，第1811天快要过去了。”

“记住这些的你……”和我，“也真是神经病。”

“算算一别快五年了，五年里不是没有对别的谁恍然过，可是我总是很可笑地有一个心结。你说奇不奇怪，我无数次地剖析自己，剖白内心，才明白原来我是在想你，我在惋惜、后悔，就分手那一件事，我不知道自己是对是错。你就是那唯一一件黑白莫辨，不知对得更多，还是错得离谱的往事。”

“……”

“明天见。”

吴世勋搁了电话，坐那儿一动不动，像是被冻坏了似的。鹿晗沿着墙慢慢滑坐到地上，庆幸他没直接冲上来找自己。说实话他还得庆幸冬日天寒地冻的温度，掩盖了沸腾的怒意，和无可避免的芜杂心情，寒夜之中，人是暗的，血是静的，思考是缓慢的，心防是坚硬的，他庆幸自己伪装成了一块顽石。

他不想透露“陌生”以外的任何情绪给吴世勋，连“恼羞成怒”都不行，最不能的，就要数“动摇”。

一切待到明天解决。

他打开厅里的大灯，在窗帘后一望，楼下已经空无一人。

CH3 

第二天六点半，鹿晗一下楼，便见吴世勋倚在车边等他，飘飘停停的雪花穿过他的指尖，烟头明明暗暗，将熄未熄。

他们去市中心简单吃了一餐，餐后吴世勋甩下轿车不管，偏是与鹿晗逆着寒风散步。鹿晗蜷缩着脖颈，两只手整个插在口袋里，吴世勋的手却伸在外头，一直等待着可能有的机会，随着走过的距离一点点增多，指关节不甘地冻成了青紫色。

走着走着就走到市政厅对面那很大的喷泉广场边，冬天晚上在那儿傻站的人少了很多，毕竟气温会降低很多情调，带来更多体感上的不适。但也不乏一些野鸳鸯，在广场边筑起的一圈大理石高台上坐着卿卿我我，夜色模糊了他们的面容，衣装遮盖了他们的内心，异性之间，同性之间，沉醉在随性而行的感情里。

鹿晗刻意不去看，摆着要与吴世勋在这儿决斗的表情，与他在喷泉不远处站定。

“有什么话在这儿说吧，别人也听不到，打架也方便。”

吴世勋看他这决绝的架势，心里也是有苦难言，估计再解释个几个钟头，也不过是两个人被冻成冰雕，起不到一点儿积极作用。

人家压根不想听，你怎么办呢？

“你这样我没法开口，我还是直接问你吧，你要怎么样才可以原谅我。”

“原谅？”鹿晗迅速地一记嗤笑，像听到了什么不得了的笑话，“你别把自己看得太重了，掰着手指数数这都第几年了，我又不是女人那么记仇，不会念念不忘那些愤怒这么久。再深的隔阂么，也不过就是变得更深罢了。”

“那你的意思就是你并不介意了，我可以以陌生人的身份重新追你了？”

“不可能，”鹿晗随口应道，“我不会在一个坑里再栽第二回了。”

吴世勋像是被人强塞了一口黄连般，心中涩得不行，不知怎样回应才不会一错再错。莫说愧疚和后悔的深浅，不谈距离的远近，单是鹿晗的心，就已经永远关起来了。

“吴世勋你还不明白么，你在我这儿，早就没信用额度了。”

“那……”他猛地去拉扯鹿晗藏在口袋里的左手，那无名指上，戴着一枚银戒。“这戒指是怎么回事？这分明就是当初我送……”

“是啊，”鹿晗扯着嘴角，笑容极尽讽刺，“我戴着它，戴着它不过就是为了亲自摘下来，还给你。”

他将手指亮在吴世勋的眼前，右手用力地转了转戒指，硬是拔了下来。无名指被勒出的痕迹，在黯淡的路灯下看不清楚。

他随手一扔，朝喷泉中心的地上丢去。

“那么想挽回你也去捡回来试试？被遗弃的东西有多么难追回，我希望你可以体会这一点。”

吴世勋深深地盯着他的脸，那双大眼睛分明闪着泪光，但毫无留恋。而鹿晗自己知道，他作了多少心理准备，才抛掉留存多年的这最后一件东西。并不是难以割舍这段感情这个信物，只是他恋旧，这戒指在身边那么长时间，生生磨出了许多不舍得。

吴世勋没有犹豫。

迈开步子走下了台阶，正要打开手机的手电筒在地上寻找，忽然，他眼前窜起了一束水花，透明的水柱直直地打向夜空，台阶上的三层地灯向外层层亮起，他站在光圈的中心。鹿晗抬表一看，八时三十分，喷泉开始出水。

从泉心起，一圈一圈的水流逐渐扩散喷涌而出，形成圆弧型的水幕，吴世勋的身影很快被笼在飘扬的水汽后看不真切了，鹿晗见那黑色的身形直着腰愣了几秒，很快便蹲了下去，缩成一团，在地上四处摸索。

他张着嘴，听见边上有穿着制服的学生正指着吴世勋笑，“你看那人在那儿干嘛呢，疯了吧这零下的天。”

是的，他也觉得吴世勋是疯了。这么执着是为哪般？他摸了摸自己的脸，又数了数自己的优缺点，没有想到任何一点让吴世勋非得追回他来的地方，他觉得他该走了，可两条腿打着哆嗦，一步也挪不动，只是目光一直跟随着那黑影移动。

他根本不确定自己是不是真的把戒指甩到那儿了，万一没有……

等等，你为什么又在心软。

吴世勋浑身都湿透了，大衣湿漉漉地挂在身上，沉得他差点站不起来，他凭着地灯打出的光在一片氤氲的水雾里仔细盯着地面，这时候竟然不争气到，祈祷老天能给他点帮助。

他不是不明白，鹿晗虽然对人热情，不保留，乐观又好相处，但同时自尊心也是格外地强。自己这么混蛋，他能答应出来说两句，已经是仁至义尽了。

被留下的感觉有多么煎熬，他在这刺骨钻心的寒意里已经体会到了，就像他多少个日夜无法抑制的思念和悔恨一样，两种痛苦不相抵消，只在他的脑中叠加，通体冷到失去知觉，内心却火烧火燎。混账的任性需要付出代价。

在他的视线快要彻底模糊的时候，他忽然被不远处的点点光亮吸引，心头升起了一丝希望，用最大的力气跳了过去，凑近一看，那银戒在灯下反射着微亮的光芒。

我找到你了。

他将指环攥在手心，踉跄着起身跑出了喷泉。

“鹿晗我找……”

可石阶边哪里还有鹿晗的影子。

“鹿晗，我找到了……”他喃喃地说到，无助的视线四处游荡找不到归属。全身都在克制不住地颤抖，他打了两个喷嚏，眼眶微热。

他将手放在嘴边，大声地喊，“鹿晗——鹿晗——我找到了，你来看啊——”

怎么可能会有回应呢。

也对，即使找到了被遗弃的东西，又有何用呢？

东西会留在原地不动，而人不会，双脚随时可以走，心分分秒秒就会变，早就伤过心不愿意等的人，你怎么能期待太多呢？

期待这个世界都按你所想的来进行，这本就是荒谬的，错误的。

鹿晗看见他沮丧地垂头转过了身，轻轻地转了转脚尖，走出了大理石高台的角落，准备朝远离喷泉的方向逃去，哪知吴世勋这时忽然悠悠地朝这里看过来，见他蹑手蹑脚的身影，陡然瞪大了眼睛。

逃不了了。他这样想着。看吴世勋颤巍巍地跨出了第一步，然后用尽全力朝他大步走来，没几秒就到了眼前。

湿淋淋的他把鹿晗抱在怀里，冰冷的气氛将两人围绕。

“有件事我真的想了很久。”

吴世勋将他的双手抓到身后，钳住他的手腕一拉，强迫他抬起下巴，鹿晗对上他的眼神，眼底满是落寞在燃烧。

他低头，毫不客气地吻上来，两个人都在颤抖，鹿晗的肩膀被迫后张，整个人向上仰着，可不知为何，这一刻他不想挣扎。

久违的亲吻没有甜蜜，但是唇齿间有想念如冰雪在融解。交战持续了很久，黑夜给了他们放纵的理由。

鹿晗只感觉心在胸腔里飞快地跳动，可同时，窒息也半点不得消解。他对吴世勋还存有情愫，可吴世勋是他的隆冬气候，他怕极了，不想再靠近。

眼泪在彼此的脸颊，不分你我地纠缠到一起。

一吻终于结束。

“不能重来是吗？”

“是，”鹿晗咬着牙，含在眼眶里剩余的泪滴也随着眨眼的动作毫不留情地滑下。是极力掩藏的心动。

“我不傻，吴世勋，我确实是讲义气，爱照顾人，所以那时候你才会那么赖着我的好，我已经想通了。可照顾跟爱情是不一样的，你那么多年了还是没想明白吧？单凭你的才学相貌，要找一个心甘情愿把你照料得无微不至的人是多容易的事啊……”他吸了吸鼻子，闭上了眼睛，“何苦缠着我呢？”

“是啊，”吴世勋箍着他的后颈，唇瓣与他不断厮磨着。“明明是那么容易找到替代品我还是想要追着你不放，你觉得那是为什么？在你眼里我一直长不大，一直就学不会谈感情是不是。”

“不……”鹿晗轻轻吐着气说，“你早就长大了，不是孩子了，那时候才会分手，从你走的时候，我就已经明白你的决定了，你很早就做出了选择，证明还有很多事比我重要。”

他挣开了吴世勋的禁锢，睁开了眼睛。“你知不知道你有多自我主义，你的去留永远都是为你自己。在我身边，有人照顾你；离开，是欢愉与前途使然；这会儿回来，不过是贪恋从前的一点点好处罢了。你走之后我并没有眼巴巴地抓着你不放，所以现在你也别了，洒脱点，男人嘛，当兄弟多爽快。”

吴世勋留在了原地。

“对你绝情些你才能想透，什么也别再说了，再见吧。”

这一次，他把吴世勋留在了原地。

CH4 

带着糟糕的心情回家，开了空调和衣躺到床上，倒下去的时候太过脱力，硬邦邦的床铺弹得他背脊一疼。

空调发出一阵阵机器运转的声响，房间还没热起来，朝北的屋子阳光不好，总是偏冷一点。鹿晗半死不活地侧躺着，身体因为寒气而抽了两下，脚底也麻麻的，他的外套上还凝着一点细小的冰粒，是吴世勋染上去的水珠凝成的，情不自禁忧虑他那一身湿哒哒的衣服要怎么办，又觉得自己担心得太多余。

可那个吻后，终归还是有什么变得不一样了。

吻……

他不知不觉将食指抵在了下唇上，半闭着眼睛，残余的触感还非常强烈。吴世勋尖尖的牙齿似乎还咬在上面，用了要将他的薄唇撕破的力道，他的舌尖滑过上颚，顶得鹿晗的头又往上抬了一些，更加向他的方向迎合。

在那十几分钟的光景里他失去了自制失去了原则。因为爱意不死而萌生贪恋。痴痴地想着，就接个吻，又不会产生任何逼他担责的后果，他什么时候也变得这么不负责任起来。

鹿晗用手臂环抱住自己，大臂上肌肉的位置筋脉还在突突搏动，是吴世勋曾用力捏住的证明，他又给鹿晗留下了太多。

他紧紧抓着鹿晗的手臂，又没有用要钳碎他一般的力道，而是温柔的，不愿放手的力气，固执地追问他有没有一线生机，不要一下子判我死刑，哪怕死缓也好。

后颈，背脊，腰侧，手腕，掌心，膝盖，神经末梢的记忆顷刻间悉数复苏，空调送下的热风轻柔地扑在鹿晗的面颊，像某人的手背拂过他的脸，吴世勋真的非常狡猾，身体不会三思而后行，总是比心坦诚一些。

“我太容易动摇了，”情绪越是激烈汹涌，人就愈加招架不住，脆弱不可当。他自嘲地笑了笑，手慢慢向腿间伸去。

在含着不甘处理情欲这档子麻烦事的时候他想到了曾经最为痛苦的两个月。

分手前夕那两周，大学生颇为漫长的寒假临近结束的当口，吴世勋对他避而不见，态度急转直下，邀约一拖再拖，这令他大惑不解。然而他也不是不通人情世故的孩子，心里隐隐约约有一些预感，只是不愿意去确定。直到他看见似乎“家事很忙”的吴世勋和别人一起走在他们常散步的那条路上，表情是难得一见的放松。

这样的吴世勋让他感到陌生，虽是熟稔的神情，不曾变化的小动作，和一点点未褪的孩子气，却对他人展露。鹿晗在那一刻突然间醒悟，他们之间原本所拥有的，也正是此刻吴世勋与新的“好朋友”所拥有的彼此安心的氛围，也许他找到兴趣相投的人，反而会比和自己待在一起过得更为愉悦，而不是沉默寡言，只可偶尔交流生活所想的状态。

细细想来，除了吴世勋常对他说的一些恋人之间的絮语以外，他们确实没有其他与普通朋友不同的地方，只是多了个特殊的身份。

这让他迷惑该不该和吴世勋继续在一起。

那天晚上吴世勋并没有住回他的寝室，也对，他是本地人，走读也无可厚非。想找他谈谈的鹿晗扑了个空，回到屋子里，只有老高在蹲在暖气的出风口前打手机游戏。他走过去，也学着老高的模样蹲下，盯着他打了会儿游戏，可能是盯得太紧，老高不自在到手抖，没一会儿就game over了，干脆收起手机，和鹿晗大眼瞪小眼。

“如果你突然间觉得一个你非常喜欢和亲近的人变得很陌生，你会怎么办。”

“……鹿晗你现在让我觉得很陌生。”

“别贫。”鹿晗捶了下他肉敦敦的肩膀，“真的，让我一下子很没有底。”

“谈谈吧，或者分开冷静一下吧。不过我更介意的是你谈恋爱了都没对我坦白。”

鹿晗没有回话，他从口袋里摸出手机，“我觉得他可能不太想和我在一起了，毕竟我这个人，你懂的，没什么情调吧就是。”

“那你就问吧，问他是怎么想的，要是那是你的错觉，那皆大欢喜，你就当开个玩笑让对方紧张紧张，要是那是真的，长痛不如短痛，彼此都有个台阶下。”

鹿晗滑开锁屏，他斟酌了很久，没有几个字，却好像打得眼眶都热了起来，这种不安的感觉不言自明，他真的很怕一语成谶，因为那样的征兆太过强烈。

——你是不是不想和我在一起了，我说不出来，但好像能感觉得到。如果是的话，那么我也不勉强。

按发送之前老高眼尖地瞥见收件人处的“世勋”字样，眼睛差点脱出眼眶，“鹿晗你这混小子是厉害……”

鹿晗听不进他的插科打诨，好在老高是可信赖的兄弟，他攥着手机，一颗心吊在天花板，不知道什么时候才能解放。

想不到一直躲躲闪闪的吴世勋回信居然来得很快，鹿晗按开锁屏，都不消点开短信，便在消息提示框里看见了全部的回答，吴世勋说，“好。真的对不起。”

好，我们就到这。

真的对不起，我对你厌倦了。

他垂下头，同为骄傲的白羊座的他竟然没有打电话去大声地质问“你他妈再说一遍？”，也没有锲而不舍地索要一个理由，他知道那样只会让自己和对方更难堪。比起被厌倦带来的怒气，比起恋情无疾而终的莫名，他更多的是想念和愧疚，他应该更细心一点，也许那样就不会是今天这样无法挽回的局面。

“你真不像你，喜欢得都没自我了。”老高狠狠地拍拍他的背脊，大力地帮他顺了几口气，他这才发现打满字的屏幕上已经沾满了大颗的眼泪，而他正呼吸不畅地游离在另一个世界里。

——我并不知道我哪里做得不好，可我想一定是我哪里做得还不够好。也许我这么说你也不能体会，虽然我喜欢过很多别人，可是我很爱你，这对你而言是不是很沉重？ 

他长按屏幕，全选，删除，感觉自己像一个披着围兜的中二侠，居然能说出这么窝囊的话，真是要命。

然后他信了，所谓“不问缘由不知过程的恋情”，都是自以为是的杜撰，崇尚科学的世界里本没有什么是不可解释的，也许是现在的鹿晗还没有那个经验和本事去看穿，又或许只是因为他与吴世勋之间的真心实意都只是角色扮演游戏一般虚幻的泡影。

吴世勋误解了盘桓心头的感情，而鹿晗却当真了。

没什么大不了的，不过就是失恋了，对象是一个，不知不觉已经爱上了的人。

过一阵子就好了。

过一阵子就好了。

他在第三轮选课的时候换掉了一些课程，好让自己除了专业课之外少与吴世勋见面，他暂时还不知道要怎么去面对这个人，尤其不想看见他们形同陌路的样子。

可是没想到，他仍然是自作聪明了。

天气渐渐暖起来，迎来了本该是他们认识后第一个共同的生日月，而当时他们已经分手月余。

系里的同学早就感叹两大系草的生日离得很近，女同学们还以此为梗打趣过他们形如双生，这一次不明真相的群众主动找来，每天当面或短信轰炸好脾气好说话的鹿晗，说要他和吴世勋一起请个客过生日。

以“逃逃逃”为唯一准则的鹿晗再一次体验到了被吴世勋包围的感觉，旁人不知他们已经一发不可收拾的局面，只以为他们前阵子腻味惯了，最近偶尔不在一起玩儿。这种看似好意的推波助澜，让人不忍责怪，又痛苦万分。但他不想再去找吴世勋帮忙解释，那是他及时踩了刹车的自尊心。

7号那天他和吴世勋照例远远隔着半个教室上专业必修课，女生们又围拢过来，表示马上就是吴世勋的生日了，要一起庆生的话得赶快定下来。鹿晗面色窘迫，满腹牢骚变成一股隐隐的火气，就快要忍不住爆发出来。

在他的忍耐力终于快要到达临界点的时候，包围圈之外传来了冷淡的一声“不必了”。

围观群众闻言纷纷回过头去，吴世勋就站在一两米开外的地方，没有软糯、温顺，也没有敌意、戾气，他的周身什么都没有。

他如一杯沸腾滚烫后又慢慢凉下来的开水，眼似深潭，鹿晗与他的每一个瞬间都被吸进了内心深处的黑洞，再也透不出一点儿光来。

“不用麻烦鹿晗哥了，我们以后各管各的。”

他这么说的时候，眼神一直停留在鹿晗身上，却没有对上他的眼睛，不知焦点在哪里。语毕，他便又回到了座位，继续戴上耳机享受课前最后十分钟悠闲，泰然自若的模样。

鹿晗突然觉得，眼前的吴世勋陌生得如同一个路人。

散开的人群各自投来怀疑和惊讶的目光，心里大概在说，噢，原来他们闹掰了。

鹿晗嘴角挂上一个敷衍牵强的微笑，微微低着头，直到再也没有人去注意他的方向。

他在这幕闹剧里丢盔弃甲，高挂的旌旗缓缓落下，残破不堪的城垣在重振旗鼓前再不会有人问津，吴世勋没给他什么理由，却戳破了所有海市蜃楼。

从此他的回忆之中，对方单纯的笑颜，青涩的肌肤触碰，共同踏过的路途，闲散打发的时光，都如同破晓时分叶片上结出的第一滴霜露一般，凉透，蒸发，不复存在在他们两人的心底。

CH5

第二天雪霁日出，是一个适合出门的周六。

他疲惫地睁开眼，暖阳刺在他的鼻梁，他抬手挡了挡，翻身睡了一个回笼觉。

不想，在梦里回到了那年二十岁。

鹿晗端着杯子，吸一口饮料，吴世勋戴着一顶棒球帽，入秋天气只穿了一件中袖牛仔衬衣，褐色中长的头发软软垂在耳后。

他们出了奶茶店门，秋高气爽，河边远眺，林立的高楼之上，无云的天空一望无际，正午明媚的光线反射在河面上，随平静流动的水面，一闪一闪如同谁的巧手在把玩着镜面。

吴世勋走下店门口半圆形的广场，踏过剪切整齐的草坪，站到河边低矮的护栏前，脚下30公分处就是清冽的河水。

他摊开手臂，深深地吸了几口气，胸膛小幅度地起伏。白皙的手腕，绿松石的手链，宽阔的脊背，细瘦的腰杆，红色帽子蓝色衬衣黑色窄脚裤白色跑鞋，全部融进城市一角美丽的风景画里，又成为比水流树丛高楼阳光更扎眼的存在。

视线只能为他迁移。

他转过身来眯着眼睛看着自己，隔着十几米的距离，鹿晗就也不眨眼睛地望着他，杯壁渗出细小的水珠，冰块化在了甜腻的奶茶里。

太甜了，牙都疼了。

耳边已经不复夏日的蝉鸣，阳光艳而不骄，静谧带着凉意的午后，风明明流过身边，时间却像静止了一般，太贪心了，心底涌出的念头是，希望世界只剩下，这般美好的吴世勋。

他弯着眼睛，他紧张地攥紧拳头，他小腿轻轻抬起抵在栏杆上摩挲，他望着自己。

还未开口，鹿晗已经觉得脸上热了起来，他的指尖在湿润的杯子上滑动，带下一串又一串的水珠，每一秒的心跳都清晰得太过分。

“鹿晗——”他拖着长音，不轻不响，分不清是在对鹿晗撒娇，还是只是高兴了，随便叫着玩儿。

“小鹿——”

河面上有白色的专用船缓缓驶过，在吴世勋的身后，移动的船只和轰隆的马达声，证明着眼前僵硬的吴世勋并不是一个梦境。

“鹿晗啊——和我谈恋爱吧……”他畏畏缩缩地说，一句话讲完，表情又变得非常坦然。“和我谈恋爱吧！”他大声重复道，大义凛然的样子引人发笑。

“我没什么可以给你的，但是请和我在一起！”

啊，被抢先了。脑子里跳出的第一句话居然是这个。

他低着头一直笑，手指不安地反复捏着柔软的塑料杯壁。他们俩中间的距离，被间歇骑过的自行车，被捶着背走路的老爷爷，被手拉着手奔跑的情侣闯入又退出，这一幕布景里有太多群众演员。风刮大了一阵，掀了吴世勋的帽檐，他来不及抓，帽子已经飘进了湖心，他“啊呀”地喊了一声，尴尬地转过来，鹿晗眨着晶晶亮的眼睛走近了几步，咧着嘴，嘴角有盎然的生机。

“哦，好啊。”

吴世勋张开双臂，鹿晗跑过来，跳上来抱住他，两个人齐齐朝后仰了仰，要不是吴世勋撑在栏杆上的腿，估计都得跌进河里去游一遭，变真正落水鸳鸯。

鹿晗瞟了瞟近在咫尺的河面，放开了声哈哈哈地大笑起来，他被吴世勋圈着，他的手臂也用力地扣着吴世勋的脖子，那一瞬间，他们的胸膛之间没有一点距离，绕过吴世勋的肩膀，他又吸了一口快变常温的奶茶，带着糖的唇角，被吴世勋不着痕迹地亲下——

他从床上翻身坐起，开始穿衣。

不想，竟要去再看一回二十岁。

鹿晗拣了块扁平的石块，斜斜地扔进河里，打了个小水漂。过了最冷的那几天，这几日S城气温走高，他解了围巾，光着脖子穿着羽绒服，走了几步在树下找了个有靠背的长椅坐下，懒懒地晒着雨雪过后的太阳。

椅子所在离奶茶铺并不远，他不太愿意再逗留在那重新装修扩大过的店里，宁愿在无风的天气里呆在户外，微冷的体感能保持几分清醒。

对岸建了一条白色的空中轨道，红黑相间列车从矮房子红色的屋瓦间穿过，将30层的高楼拦腰斩断，河的这边却仍然那么安静，放了寒假，又是大冷天，几乎不会有人在这里出没。仰望可见的那片浅蓝色的天空，太过空旷寂寞了，很想添些什么上去，哪怕看看从前和吴世勋半夜来夜游的时候见过的，乘着风闪着夜光的风筝也好，最好有一个红色的大风筝，能把人的心情也看得热烈些……

他伸着手指，漫无目的地描画着脑中风筝的大致形状，双手比着方形、圆形，象征风筝的大小，指与指间圈住的那一小片蔚蓝，却忽然间让他想起了那一天吴世勋穿的牛仔布上衣，因为水洗的缘故稍微褪了一些，水蓝里带着点儿白，像他围起的，悠悠飘浮的白云。

鹿晗本是为了将吴世勋彻底赶出他的脑海，才来这儿正视曾经的，结果人没赶跑，反而朝心里越钻越深，搅乱人心的记忆越掘越多。

对于吴世勋，经过这几日的纠缠，他几乎能够百分百确定自己，就是这么有点蠢的，还是旧情难忘着。这感觉不像是收拾屋子的时候无意中理出一件旧衣物，也不像是与多年未见的朋友叙旧牵出了过往，而是，从他走后一直到现在，他都暗暗地在怀想奢望，尽管他让吴世勋不要期待这世界按照他的步调转，他自己却把期许埋在了心底。无数次描绘的，两人可能有的重逢，吴世勋会再次展露的爱和后悔，因为迟迟不得实现，甚至过了一年又一年丝毫看不到实现的可能，他才把这一切凝成了酒后偶尔吐露的烦闷与不甘。

但他没有认清，为什么不甘，正是因为还试图怀抱希望。

他已经过了说什么，放弃你下辈子吧这种话的年纪。所以只能做一个无力的、被动的人，到最后，不想承认也无法否认，他是在等着吴世勋的。

等着他固执相信着的，那天站在河边对他说谈恋爱好不好的少年，抛开现实，忘记他曾经绝情地奔向未来，他希望他爱的，也恰好如温柔的柳树那样对他留情的吴世勋，能够再一次回到他的身边。

CH6 

鹿晗松松地瘫着身体倚在靠背上，闭着眼睛享受午后的阳光。空气中有一股淡淡的冰冷气味，夹杂着水的味道，专属于冬天的河畔，刺激着他敏感的嗅觉，而后，有一丝几乎混迹于冷冽空气无法辨别的淡淡烟草香水味，轻飘飘地靠了过来。

他慵懒放松的神经猛地，在漆黑的视野里紧张起来。

那味道一点点变得强烈，逼得他不敢睁开眼睛。自从那日喷泉边一别，每到夜深人静进入梦乡，这味道也好像就躺在他的身侧，又沉在他遥远的梦境，虚幻真实不可分辨，丝丝入扣，提醒他吴世勋的存在，也让这样动摇的他狠狠惊醒。

成熟后的吴世勋，此时此刻存在的吴世勋，不复奶香甘甜，不似垂条嫩叶，有的只是尝不尽苦头的辛辣。

“我没想到你在这儿。”吴世勋坐到了身边，语气三分惊讶三分淡然，尾音上扬，剩下都是喜悦。

“嗯，很久没回了。”鹿晗睁眼定定地看着远处的列车轨道，每三分钟就有一班经停，他默默计算沉默的时间。

“你去过那家奶茶店了吗？我刚才进去转了一圈，原来的老板不在，店里的打工仔都是陌生的面孔，他们还重刷了墙壁遮住了涂鸦，摘掉了陈年的便利贴。”

“喔？是吗，我刚来，还没进去过。”鹿晗这么敷衍着，看似轻描淡写的口气，酸涩伤怀的电流却流遍了全身。

“过了很多年，证据是一丁点都摸不着了。”吴世勋顿了顿，“假到像美好都没存在过一样。鹿晗，我听说人会美化自己的记忆，说不定很多过去都没想起来那么甜。”

是，他在心里答道。

“和我一起去喝一杯吧。”

“干嘛？”

“算是……在旧地方创造些新的回忆吧。况且你也很久没喝了吧，本来你就爱一直喝那家的香芋……”

“等等。”鹿晗伸手打断了他，试图强笑，都几乎笑不出来。

果然，在我而言，时间只会赤裸裸地剥离你我的伪装，堙没希望和妄想，陈列诸多本就横垣在两人之间的隔阂与问题。

它告诉我，看清吧，还是认清现实吧。

“吴世勋，我有没有跟你说过其实我不太爱喝那甜得过分的东西。”

对方听了一愣，是鹿晗意料之中的反应与表情。

“其实我爱喝美式咖啡，不喜甜，就算要茶类，也更倾向柠檬茶，你都不知道。”

他用了肯定句。

曾经很多次想说出却收回的拒绝和抱怨，这会儿肆无忌惮，倾巢而出。

“你爱喝这些，每次都拉着我来这里，我都不反对，我也没对你说我们不如换家咖啡厅，妥协着妥协着，居然就都习惯了，也会觉得，其实香芋奶茶也是挺好喝的。”他拨了拨吴世勋被吹乱的刘海，眼神柔柔的，却不泄露多余的感情。“你看，我可以轻易地学会接受甜滋滋的香芋奶茶，几乎忘记了自己本来爱咖啡。”

这是我对你的妥协，可惜你并不知道，现在回想，这些细小到不值一提的妥协，也毫无意义。

吴世勋语塞。

错过的点滴温柔铺在一起，却变了一道铜墙铁壁。鹿晗只后悔，早该在当初就表达自己的主见，早该在当初就不一味照料，该与他用力拉扯打成平手才好。不能自己一头热，也不能一厢情愿地倾倒爱意。这样的话也许吴世勋就会更重视他，更了解真实的鹿晗，也会明白那些情感的误区，少年吴世勋只是把他看作哥哥——而非情人。

“过去你不领情，所以时至今日你还要我迎合你的口味，接纳你的选择，不可能了，这是为我好，更是为你好。不要再走错了。”

鹿晗站了起来，因为半躺了很久，眼前黑了半秒，有些不支。

吴世勋也起身，扶着他的手臂。

“你再听我说说，鹿晗，你再等等。”他的语气有些急迫。

“还有什么好说的？”他又成功地挡回了吴世勋一次，可每一次斡旋都像要消耗光浑身的电量。再拖长战线，他招架不住。

“我之前问你，如果可以你最想时光倒回到哪天，虽然这问题看上去是个荒谬的假设和不切实际的畅想，但我是认真的。”

吴世勋急得语无伦次，他乱了阵脚，在这时，谁先慌，谁先输。

鹿晗的胸口闷得难受，他只是在心里反复着，吴世勋，这样挣扎真的是没必要啊，为了我，真是没必要啊。对上吴世勋灼灼目光，刹那间是心乱如麻。

“所以你想回到什么时候，我都可以为你实现。”

他眼中的光芒写着深情，鹿晗信独立判断，信双眼所见双耳所听，这刻完全没有理由不去相信吴世勋诚恳的真心。可覆盖过感动和心痛的，更是一波又一波的怯懦和无奈，在这样强大到几乎要网住自己的真情面前，他还是不由自主地寻找着退路。他讨厌怀疑，但却又在犹疑。

鹿晗摆了摆手，低头说道，“很多事情回不去的，因为你变了，我也变了。即便我愿意再在你的坑里栽倒一次，你这坑，也不是从前那个坑了。”

“没错吴世勋，我确实是在怀念多年前那个秋天，怀念在同样的这个地方发生的故事，与你一道漫步也好，表白拥抱也罢，平淡或激烈，如果可以，回到那段岁月里的任何一秒钟都好，都能让我满足……”

他看着吴世勋快哭出来的脸，反而释怀了许多。“可是，我就算不恨你，一旦发现了我们之间的问题，我就不能装作没发现、装作看不见了。抛开你的去留，曾经的我们，一场恋爱谈得像小孩子过家家，我比起你的恋人更像照顾你的长辈，你做的决定我总是应和说好，你也从没细心了解过我真正的喜好，我们谈不上平等，更不能指望建立有基础的感情，不能奢望十年过后可以相敬如宾。”他抿唇，敛了些表情，“倒不如说，如果有一天我不再那样顾着你，你可能根本不会再赖着我。”

“我希望当初那个吴世勋回来，又希望当初那个吴世勋能变得全心全意喜欢我，像我照顾他那样给予我回报。存有这种想法的我，也是要求得太多了，你也别怪哥自私，不想再难过第二次。”

伤口既然在，何谈像没受过伤那样去爱。

吴世勋握着他的肩膀，说不出话来。

CH7 

要说分手的那一刻吴世勋是什么心情的话，他说只能用“轻松”二字来形容，虽然这显得对鹿晗不公平，可他回复那一条短信的时候，的的确确感到自己如释重负，像是体内纠缠许久的肿瘤终于被一刀割去。他重获新生，但也痛不欲生。

他从来没有和鹿晗说过那时看似与对方热恋难舍难分的自己心中藏着的负面情绪，他到现在都没有走出来，很大的原因是，他当时的脑回路太过奇葩，连他自己都不能理解。

他跟在鹿晗的后面，不远不近的距离。鹿晗状似不在意地一路走过他们的老路线，手指抚过有了裂缝的墙壁，走过上课的教室，约会过的操场，绕着不大的校园走了一遍。他的表情很平静，但吴世勋觉得他一定是戴了有色眼镜被弄魔怔了，不然，怎么会觉得鹿晗很伤心呢？

鹿晗走出校门，又走回到那条河边，低矮的岸边一整圈昏黄的路灯都亮起来了，冬夜降临得很早。

他突然回过头来，总算直视了被他忽略近两个小时的吴世勋，他看着他，但是夜色模糊了他的半边面容，“你为什么要和我分手，我现在突然很想知道。”

他没控制好语气，这句话大声又焦急，鹿晗憋了那么多年的委屈，总算是要爆发了，可吴世勋竟然想要心酸地笑出声来，这才是有点骄傲，又有点霸道的骨子里的鹿晗呐。

“你说我把你当成一个哥哥，一个亲近又疏远的朋友，你说我和你玩过家家，你说我误会了自己对你的感情，我呢？我又何尝不是这样想。”

他们在一起之后，照例是没什么共同话题的，吴世勋爱跳舞爱娱乐，不爱运动，鹿晗恰恰相反，他们在一起之后，鹿晗慢慢地不和兄弟们出去踢球了，问起来，他推说是天气太冷，人懒得不想动了。吴世勋心里大概明白他为了多陪自己而做出的一点小牺牲，嘴上却什么也说不出。是说谢谢？还是不需要？说什么都显得生分。

他们在一起的第一个冬天来临得非常快，鹿晗每天会早起半小时，说去给他买早餐。等吴世勋走到食堂门口，鹿晗早就吃完了自己的那一份，只是空占着座位玩着手机等他来。待到第六周吴世勋打算与他一起早起去抓紧刷早锻了，才发现鹿晗已经拿着他的饭卡帮他刷满了一大半。他很愧疚，他用自己不那么厚实的棉外套把穿着羽绒服的鹿晗堪堪圈在怀里，搂得紧紧的，搂到填充的羽绒都瘪进去，鹿晗仰起脸说，别介意，我愿意。

“我确实很自私，你记不记得我那时候表白，说我没什么能够给你，那是我后来总是用来默默责怪自己的话，我想破了脑袋，也没能想明白你到底要什么。”

他走到鹿晗跟前，对方仰起脸，还是从前那个角度，但眼神中透出一些身心俱疲的意味，吴世勋心中动了动，他有些打退堂鼓了。到最后无论如何他也不想强逼着鹿晗给他一个结果，也不愿意再去伤害鹿晗一次，他只想尽力与他解了心里这个多年的心结，解铃还需系铃人，他知道只有鹿晗，只有鹿晗能让他释怀。

“你在我的面前，是一个完美的哥哥，完美的同学，完美的朋友，完美的恋人，一切都是恰到好处甚至过量的，不要补偿的义气和不要回报的温柔谁都很想要，可是，那让我害怕。我宁愿看到现在你和我争执不下拉拉扯扯，也很怕你变成你口中那样失去自我的样子。”

他笑了笑。“我是不是略圣母，可是你知道吗，你给了我沉重的负担，我每天都在接受你的好，然后发现自己拿不出任何来与你对等，明明是我先告白，可是最后我反而迷失，恨不得自己没说过。”

鹿晗讽刺地扯着嘴角，泪盈于睫，一双几乎看得吴世勋窒息的眼睛。

“你这是在埋怨我吗？”

“……”

“到了最后真的变成了我的错。”吴世勋揽着他的腰，鹿晗大笑两声，眼泪险些滑下来，又被他硬是拧着表情缩了回去。“可是怎么办，吴世勋，怎么办，我竟然觉得好受了很多……哈，哈，我竟然觉得好受了很多。”

“鹿晗，我们都对，也都错。”他将鹿晗的头按进了胸口，“我错在一味地闷在自己的世界里烦闷，却不和你好好沟通；错在看见你提分手，像是卸下了包袱一般顺着杆答应。”

他去到国外留学之后，并不是没有喜欢过别人，但是最后闹到不欢而散的局面，在鹿晗以外的世界里，没有人会全心全意地对他好，怀着自私汲汲营生，本是人的天性，他怀念起把一整个自己都捧来给他的鹿晗。他后悔，该要再熬一下，再好好地试一试，瓶颈期总会过去，他们曾经拥有的，都是切实存在的。

“分手那天下午我鬼混去好朋友的家里，他从高中起就和我同校，我们两人的家住得很近。我在他家里呆了一个晚上，让他给我叫外卖，差使他把电脑主机搬到客厅接在电视上给我看柯南。说实话，我那时候只要闲下来，只要是一个人，脑子里就都是关于你的问题，根本不得安生。急于和你亲近，但是无法靠近。你总是保留很多喜怒哀乐不与别人一同分享承担，可我不是别人！我是你的男朋友！这让我快疯了鹿晗啊，这让我快疯了。我看了一晚上的杀人事件，和朋友喝着啤酒大笑，来短暂获得一些欢乐，我们一直闹到挺晚，一个人回去的路上收到你的消息，我一下子就停在原地走不动路了，我懦弱了，一面想着这真是一个解脱，又有些羞愧，原来我自以为是的纠结已经被你看出来了。”

他摸了摸鹿晗脑后翘起的那一搓头发，手放在他温暖的颈间，是终于切实起来的体温。

“后来我沿着人行道的边往家里挪，晚上那条路上全是大排档，我一路过去听见或哭或笑的很多声音，伴着烧酒杯碰撞的清脆的响动，中途去便利店买了一瓶可乐喝完，回家躺到床上，一个人直打嗝儿，捶了两下床板也发泄不走喉咙里那股噎着团水汽的感觉。我什么也没想，然后感觉心口那儿一点点荒了，像是一整片麦田都死了。回过神来才发现分手的滋味一点也不爽，大概是因为我从来没想过真的和你分开，以后不用再为了你烦恼了，这滋味一点也不爽。”

吴世勋顿了顿，有点说不下去了，于是他闭口不言。

在他默默拥抱着鹿晗的那点时间里，鹿晗的手从抵在胸口的防御姿势慢慢一点一点滑落下去，然后穿过他的腋下，狠狠地扣在了他的背后。

像是他也永远不想再离开吴世勋了一般，死死地圈住了他宽阔的背脊。

鹿晗想就这样投降。

CH8 

那之后吴世勋已经有好几天没在跟前出现，之前缠鹿晗缠得紧，这会儿矛盾平复下来忽然不粘着了，鹿晗觉着非常不习惯。

可是他也没闹明白这算是与吴世勋复合了没，他不敢自己自作多情找罪受，每日看着手机里吴世勋的号码愣半天，斟酌着措辞，斟酌完了再一个字一个字删掉。

到了第四天的晚上吴世勋终于给他来了一个电话，语气有点疲累，原来是吴妈妈上了年纪，工作累到了，前几天大半夜高血压难受得厉害，送医院了，这几天一直在没日没夜地陪护着，手机充电器都没能回家取。鹿晗在听筒这边点了点头，想到吴世勋看不见这个动作，便用力地应了一声，提醒他注意身体。

吴世勋半晌呵呵笑了起来，一顺口就溜出了一句，鹿晗我真想你，整个儿没正经的，气得鹿晗啪地收了线。

第二天上午组里项目做完了，下午老板放了假，一群人两点多钟就下了班，鹿晗看天色还早，去卖场里备了些食材和日用品，买了杯奶茶优哉游哉往家里腾。走到楼下就傻眼了，吴世勋站在那儿，跟个门神似的，脚下烟头掉了一地，因为冷而小幅度地跺着脚。

鹿晗急忙走上去，但又担心自己这样急切不太好，于是临到跟前又放缓了步子，语气里还是透露出一点埋怨，“怎么不早点给我打电话，按我平时下班那点儿你得等到多晚啊。”

吴世勋下巴上还残留着一点胡渣，这会儿看上去特别有男人味，他笑眯了眼，“我哥下午出差回来了，换他在医院，我赶紧就跑出来找你。”

他的口气小心翼翼的，“我能上去睡会儿吗？”

鹿晗瞥了他一眼，没说话，刷卡开了大门，进屋后，不声不响地挑了套偏大的换洗衣物，兜头朝吴世勋扔了过去。

那天晚上他们并排躺着，像一对真正感情至深而平淡如水的情人。

确切而言那时的天色不是很晚，白日依着堤岸沉入江面，下班光景将至，窗外氛围变得杂沓，但这并不影响厚玻璃与白窗帘背后，他们的宁静。在纷至沓来的喧闹之中，这个城市的夜晚，如他们厘不清的感情那般，又要开始苏醒，以便进入下一个高潮。里外的世界彼此都不知晓对方的存在。鹿晗不知道自己此刻是否算是孤独，而路上的行人与他距离甚远，听不到他内心的呐喊；吴世勋睡在他的身边，他们并没有肢体接触。

“我想到我们第一次……咳，在那个小旅馆里，我觉得我们都变了很多，具体也说不上来。”吴世勋就这么笑了，“我那时候对着你，是恨不得拆也不拆直接一口吞进肚子里，但是却不得要领无从下口。”

鹿晗翻了个身对着他，“那现在呢？”

“现在，我有些不敢了。说老实话我觉得自己浑身都是你的雷点，一个做不好就爆炸，就有这么不安。”

从开了一条缝的窗户里他闻到了楼下飘来的红烧肉味，听到了小学生放学回家后看着动画片吵吵闹闹的声音，环境纷杂，但是抛开外面，这儿只有他们，他们也许可以成为一个家，制造一些家常的味道和声音去引诱他人的五官，扰乱他人的思绪。

他心中微微一热，吴世勋环住了他。

“疼死了，”鹿晗忽然说。“我希望这一回你可以喜欢惨了我，因为我想留一手底牌，可我黔驴技穷。”

吴世勋又惊又喜，几乎怀疑自己的耳朵，他扳过鹿晗的脑袋，看到他毫不躲闪的眼睛，鼻子也是一酸了，“我知道你不相信我，不放心我……”

“不是，”鹿晗咬着牙，是前功尽弃的颓然和自嘲，“我信你的，可是我担心你又变卦，我真的很难控制我自己，我也真是发了疯才会这么……”

他说不下去，口被吴世勋封住，顺从地任吴世勋掀掉他的衣服，他顿时有种输了个彻底，输了个精光的悲哀。

他推开在他胸前开垦的吴世勋，伸手拉开了床头柜，摸出了一盒崭新的保险套，像是早已沦陷的预告。“这次换我告诉你，我什么都不能给你，只有这些。”

“我也真是发了疯，才会这么喜欢你。”

他们在一起那个初秋，一场秋雨一场凉，本是再正常不过的事，可那年不知为何，竟有一天下午下起雨夹冰雹来。偏是在这少说也是几十年难得一遇的暴风雨天气，两人闲来无事，无视头顶黑压压的阴云，跑去远离校园的公园游玩，到了最后变成狼狈不堪地买了一把大伞，勾着手臂依偎在一起朝避雨的地方赶。

狂风暴雨，夹杂着颗粒颇大的冰雹，打得二人浑身湿透不说，裸露在外的小半截手臂和脚踝也隐隐作痛。走了整一条街，才找到一家麦记，挤进去，幸好工作日店里几乎没人，好供他们用洗手间那两台小小的烘手机吹衣服。

进了厕所把门合上，鹿晗才发现走在他右手边的吴世勋右半身湿得厉害，这会儿已经吸起了鼻子，想来可能是刚才个子较高的小孩儿打着伞，悄悄地把柄往他那里挪。明明是恋人间最普通不过的小细节，却让鹿晗止不住甜蜜又心疼。

鹿晗脱去了套在外面的白衬衫，放在烘手机下吹，这会儿只穿了一件黑色背心，被雨水打湿的棉质背心紧紧贴在皮肤上，假以其清秀的面庞，有若有似无的性感。

吹干了两边衣袖之后他转头去看站在另一边烘衣服的吴世勋，却发现对方还穿着那件湿漉漉的黑色T恤，直愣愣地盯着他的方向看，一副快要欲火焚身、鼻血横流的表情。

鹿晗脸霎时红了大半。

“看什么啊你，”他没好气地嚷了一声，走了过去扯了扯吴世勋的衣服下摆，“快脱了要感冒的！”

说完才发现这话语配合眼下的情况，带着奇怪的歧义，吴世勋的脸色变了一变，他伸手抱住了鹿晗，“让我抱会儿，就这样烘暖吧。”说完，犹豫了一下，还是毫不客气地在鹿晗的颈侧重重吻了一口。

鹿晗心跳猛地一停，他没推开吴世勋，但语气又带了几分急切的关切，“这么不怕冷，这天气还就穿一件。这么焐着不行。”

吴世勋的动作没停下来，嘴唇停在他的肩膀处，隔着被背心遮住的部分又亲了几口。

鹿晗被他弄得痒得不行，皮肤也是，心里也是。横竖也不是个办法，他搂着吴世勋的脖子，凑近了看他的眼睛，不一会儿就被完完全全电得败下阵来。

“想要吗？”他说。

两人破伞都忘了拿，急匆匆地往外冲，好在这儿靠着一个大商场和几个小区，附近开了几家小旅馆，冲进去之后，吴世勋淡定地装作正经的样子，“雨太大了，随便开间避避雨吧。”

“请问是标间还是？”

“……咳，大床好了。”

鹿晗红着脸付完钱，被他直接拖进了房间，湿漉漉的衣服从门口开始甩了一路，都没人乐意捡起来晾。他们俩对那天的印象的并没有特别深刻，只是记得吴世勋把他压在底下，比平时还要更加热情地吻他，他们一直亲了很久，简直就像初吻一样。期间停下来喘几回气，边细细密密地唇瓣接触，边说些琐碎到不能再琐碎的往事。

吴世勋的手伸进鹿晗的内裤里慢慢地抚摸着，好像他们并不是来解决迫切的情欲，而只是来体验爱意温存的。

“上次你回北京祭祖，回来之后给我带了一箱加多宝那天，咱们腻在沙发上竟然亲了有快一个小时，”吴世勋笑得眼睛都不见了，鹿晗的手揉捏着他高昂的下体，一阵细碎的笑声。“你那天抱着我边亲边抖的那样儿唷，小孩儿你那时候就想吃了我吧。”

“你怎么知道？知道还送上门来？”

“我那不是……嗯……看你一副鼻血快喷的模样，怪可怜的。”

“……”

“世勋呐，我整个人就这么点儿，全部拿走也就这么点儿，别的没有了。”

他的腿架在吴世勋的肩膀上，在被进入时的疼痛激出一串生理性泪水的时候，他听见吴世勋说，“你以后有我。”

正如这一刻他拨开他额前的长刘海，在光滑的额头上印了几个吻，吴世勋从鹿晗手里拿过那个保险套，眼神一瞬不瞬地望进他的眼底，便是这样热切无比地注视着，他又重复道，“你以后有我的。”

CH9 

吴世勋醒过来的时候是半夜，凌晨两三点的光景，鹿晗没睡着，上身随便套了一件棉衣，开了暖黄的台灯，倚在床头看书，热空调的风呼呼地吹在他们头顶。

他凑过去，赤裸着身体，抱着鹿晗的腰，把头搁在他平坦的腹部，鹿晗放下硬皮精装书，摸了摸他的头发，因着这个动作，吴世勋突然确信他们填平了诸多嫌隙，真的在深深为对方着迷。

鹿晗说，“明天下班我和你一起去看看伯母吧。”

吴世勋把头往下埋了埋，“好。”

鹿晗轻轻浅浅地笑了笑，那弧度极为好看，吴世勋这么趴着，反倒错过了。

“你放心，我只是去看看老人家，没有别的意思。”

“没关系，”吴世勋打断他，“就算你有别的意思我也不怕，我乐意。等我妈妈身体好了，我一定会慢慢向她坦白的。我不是闹着玩儿。”

鹿晗仰起头，看着天花板上没开的那盏吊灯，觉得明明这屋子，这布景，这天气，都没变化，可今天这日子，就是分明和昨天，和前天，都不一样了。

而他希望这以后的每一天，都和现在一样温馨，惬意。

“我最开始的时候，只是很关注你、照顾你，觉得你和别人不同，很中意你。那时候哪能想到，我们后来出了那么多故事，现在又是这样苦尽甘来的样子。”

“你是什么时候发现你……爱上我的？”吴世勋庆幸鹿晗看不到他脸涨得通红的样子。

“我不会表达感情，你都知道的，不然我们也不会互相误解那么多年。后来你不对着我笑了，跑去和别人玩儿了，我看着你迈着开开心心的步子，和别人去我们去过的地方，像是把我们的回忆全部铲平一样，我特别气愤，特别郁闷。”

吴世勋沉默了一会儿，半笑着说，“那只是与好朋友的相处之道，原来你有这么喜欢我，戴着有色眼镜去看我和别人的动作，真不像你。”

“是，真不像我，”他拧了拧吴世勋的耳朵。“但这是恋爱中的我，占有欲嘛，很强的。你要退出可趁早啊。”

吴世勋摇了摇头，“宁愿被您折磨到死。”听得鹿晗耳根都红。

“我跟你说吴世勋，我一开始极为自责和不舍，但后来因为生日会那事儿，你居然能表现得那么冷淡、那么陌生，像我以前从没认识过你，像你从没来过这世界一样，我真的很想狠下心来恨死你，每天见面就剜你一眼，对着全世界去黑你，大声地骂你真是个混球。可是没多久，老高跟我说你妈妈下学期要送你去美国念书了，我简直哭笑不得，我还想着报复、想着找个女朋友得瑟，可结果是我连恨都没地方去恨……你混帐东西。”

吴世勋安安静静地躺在他怀里，思绪飘回坐在从美国回来的班机上，期待着回国后与鹿晗开始新缘分的自己，脑海中唯一的一个画面，那是一个天堂般美丽的噩梦：鹿晗与他比陌生人的状况还要糟糕，他们彼此闪躲着，打了照面也不去看对方，视线只能停留在肩部以下的位置，可是走远了，却会忍不住去搜寻对方的身影。

那个春天老高陪着鹿晗，在操场边与他擦肩而过，走开起码十五步，他终于回头去找，在他定位到鹿晗身影的那一刻，背着双肩包佝着背走路的鹿晗也恰巧回了身。那一瞬间十里春风从他身后将他牢牢拥住，扬起他当时浅亚麻色的发丝，缱绻着，前赴后继地，朝吴世勋的方向飞来，像一千一万只对他伸出的手，但却无法离开鹿晗的身体去触及彼岸的自己。

他不知道那时的鹿晗，下定决心要努力去恨，因为恨也比心灰意冷来得痛快爽气。他只觉得自己像一尾迷失方向的鱼，只是随着江面上翻起的波浪，任凭逝水滚滚将自己带离过往，带离鹿晗，或孤苦或甜蜜，或清流细水或汹涌波涛，都已远远流去，横陈出二人之间无限的残念和距离。

二十岁意气风发的鹿晗被自己整得强颜欢笑的那模样，如果可以，他想亲手改写，即便无法顺利地挽回分手的局面，也要改变当时的每一个动作表情，好扮演一个状似温柔的绝情者。不过想来，如果不是那时候双方都狠狠地伤了一把，也不会热烈到难以忘怀。

只能捂着胸口，感谢缘分未死，感情更未完全熄灭。

“吴世勋，喂，你睡了吗？”没反应。

窗外霜寒露重，鹿晗调高了空调，注视着这个沉沉睡去的男人。

好吧原来我竟有这么高兴，对于你再来找回我这件事情。所以明天醒来以后，一定要好好给我们一个交代。

下午三点光景的时候前台打电话到吴世勋办公室的分机，告诉他有一个姓鹿的男人来找他。

他几乎是拔腿冲下去的，鹿晗坐在大堂的角落里，大厅没有空调，他冷得瑟瑟抖，手里捧着一瓶奶茶。

吴世勋坐到他身边，鹿晗猛灌了一口饮料，然后把瓶子塞给了他，吴世勋照模照样地喝了一口，脸上有些诧异，“这奶茶怎么不甜，是苦的？”

“嗯，香港有名的那家鸳鸯奶茶开过来了，特地排队去买的。”

吴世勋皱着眉头又吮了几口，唇齿留香，倒喝出了番滋味。他把细长的玻璃瓶抵在膝盖上，“怎么突然来公司找我了？”

鹿晗不语，望着层层楼宇间最后的半颗太阳，一直盯到眼睛发酸，这才问道，“还苦吗？”

吴世勋摇头，“现在不了，还是好喝的。”

鹿晗莞尔一笑，“你记不记得上回我和你吵架，告诉你我喜欢的不是奶茶是咖啡，你别总绑架我的意见和爱好。”

“是，以前是……对不起。”

“有什么对不起的，我想过了，我那时是喜欢你，才失去原则，把你的爱好拿来标榜成我自个儿的，其实你从来也不问我，我也毫不坚持，来怪罪你现在也是我无理取闹。”

吴世勋凝视着他的侧脸，鹿晗今天没有疲惫和迷茫，没有重遇以来的种种抗拒，也没有昨天晚上那样的柔情蜜意，又如曾经那般平和安宁。鹿晗转过头来，就对上他这样专注的视线，他抬了抬下巴，“你知道这奶茶怎么做的吗？我试过一回，大致就是把奶茶和咖啡按比例调一调，调得好了，喝着就香。是不是特别简单？可是要好喝，又特别难。”

吴世勋攥着杯，觉得鹿晗可能要说什么重要的话，所以一秒都不敢移开目光。他缄默，鹿晗也就一直盯着他，眼神里那波动格外强烈，慢慢地就湿润起来。他猛地将头凑近，没控制好力道，险些磕了吴世勋的鼻子。

他短暂地亲吻了吴世勋半开的双唇。

“其实并没有什么可一直耿耿于怀的事，我的介意只是在担心，我们现在的爱是终于平等，还是仍旧一个在天一个在地，如果我和你在一起，最后还是不合拍，还是心累，那我宁愿不要再浪费时间。”

“……”

“可是现在我明白了，我是咖啡你是奶茶，有心的话我们能慢慢地调下去，今天我爱的多一些，明天你待我更好点儿，你告诉我，我们总有一天能完美的，是吗？”

他的口气平淡，与吴世勋挨地极近。吴世勋有些羞赧，被他看到自己眼底浮起的泪意。

鹿晗哼了哼，“你傻了啊？”

“没，没有……”

“那就……正式地，重新在一起吧。虽然么，咳，房也圆了。”

他知道鹿晗能够说出这样的一席话来是多么难得，也深知这一刻有多来之不易，竟让他一时不知如何是好。于是他决定遵从本能，将鹿晗一下箍在怀里抱牢。那迅猛的劲道就仿佛皮肤整片整片燃着火，需要扎进冰水才得纾解，那般渴求。

“谢谢。”他咬着嘴唇才挤出了这两个字。

鹿晗靠在他怀里，打趣道，“那你记得把上次捡回来的戒指再还给我。”话音未落便感觉到吴世勋在他的肩头点头如捣蒜，心中升腾起来的满足不言而喻。

陷在浓烈的感情中，你，我，他，谁都如过江鲫，盲目地，争先恐后地奔向对岸，无论等待着的是甜是苦。终有一天，那些独一无二的故事都会落入俗不可耐的套路里——为了一个人，牵牵绊绊，起起伏伏，且甘之若饴。

他的手环上吴世勋的腰，那一小片温暖的皮肤，给予鹿晗的安心感就好像，他多年系在风筝上四处飘摇的心，终于也被拉着线的吴世勋收进了心里。

他曾经非常喜欢这个人，今后，也可以放心地爱下去了。

-FIN-


End file.
